The Black Cloak Rebellion
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Just because one is an arrancar doesn't necessarily make them evil. A small alliance of fracciones and espada aimed at protecting The World of the Living has been formed. Plz rate and review and PLZ NO BASHING!
1. Holy Diver

**Bleach- The Black Cloak Rebellion  
><strong>

**Chapter 1- Holy Diver**

In the high rooftops of Karakura Town, a young woman watches the townsfolk prepare for sleep. For when everyone is asleep in the dark of night, she goes to work. Her name Mari Amaya and she has been doing her 'duty' as she calls it for the past 500 years of her existence in the World of the Living. But there is more to this former espada and lady knight that meets the eye that is if you can see her.

"_The times are changing so rapidly_," Mari thought to herself. The cool breeze of the fall nights blew through her raven black hair, "_I feel in the air, I sense it in my footsteps, I even hear it in human speech, those that lived in my time are long gone, but the things they left behind still survive, as reminders of life...and death, a never ending cycle, everything that is born into this world will die, how they meet their end is in the hands of fate_,"

Mari was a regal looking young woman. She had the looks of a warrior as she was one in her past life. She stands a good 5'9 inches tall and weighs 135lbs. The fragment hollow mask are on her forehead and is shaped like an upside down battle axe with a pair of horns facing toward the back. Her hollow hole is located just above her belly button. The only reminder that she was once human was a battle scar on her left cheek from the Battle of Alcântara in 1580.

Mari still kept her uniform as an espada, but wore black instead of the espada white. Her uniform consisted of a simple sash-like halter top garment that went around the back of her neck and covered her breasts. She wore a cloth belt around her waist with a ring-shaped buckle which kept her top together with a long bit of cloth draping down in the front. Her black pants were very baggy and had deep cuts on the sides where her hips would be and exposed her espada tattoo. She also wore steel armbands on her forearms.

Her best friend soon appeared at her side, a blond-haired girl around the same size as the former espada who symbolized 'Valor' as her aspect of death, but her friend's aspect was 'Sacrifice', "It's like a giant game of chess," said the blond, "Aizen is watching us, he can see our every move," She looked up at the nightsky full of stars, "then again...sometimes it's best that way," She looked over at her friend whom unsheathed her zanpakuto, "when will it begin?" she asked,

"Soon," Mari replied resting her hands on the pommel of her zanpakuto. Her spiky hair and two long hair tails flew in the wind like battle flags on a warship, "have you or your fracciones encountered any disturbances?" She asked, Halibel light shook her head 'no'. Mari nodded a single nod in understanding and rested the blade of her large zanpakuto on her shoulders, "rather odd, but make no mistake, my friend, they're out there,"

Mari is a living figure of the European Renaissance. Born on August 27, 1572, she was the daughter of a Spanish nobleman, Armando Diequito de Amaya and a Japanese kunoichi known only as Setsuna to the historical records. But Mari never knew her mother as she was taken away from her husband and crucified for adultery with a foreigner. After what happened to his wife, Armando vowed never to return to Japan.

So Armando took her into his care and taught her everything from fencing and weapon combat to proper etiquette in defiance of the laws against women at the time. But her skill was so admirable that the Spanish King at the time, Phillip II, had her employed as one of his royal guards. Sadly though, Mari couldn't escape the Spanish Inquisition. In 1588, she was charged with the crime of heresy and burned at the stake.

For 300 years, her soul wandered endlessly in the underworld only to be reborn as a Gillian and over time she became stronger and stronger going through all stages of development until she become a Vasto Lorde and later a Numero in Sousuke Aizen's army. The land around her was bleak and barren with mountains of white sand. She was not a human anymore, but she still kept her reasoning and her will to fight in battle.

Her skill with her zanpakuto, a two-landed Zweihänder named 'Halcón' or 'Falcon', made her rise through the ranks and become an espada, but she didn't necessarily agree with Sousuke Aizen's plans of domination. With that in mind, she and her two fraccion, Maribel and Consuela, stormed Las Noches, but Aizen quashed the resistance with ease without the assistance of his Espada. On pain of death, Mari and her fracciones were banished from Las Noches.

Her position was then given to Nnoitra Jiruga. She was then tortured by Nnoitra and left to die in the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Instead of giving in to the Specter of Death, she and her fracciones formed an alliance with Neliel and their inside median, Tia Halibel. After she was cut down by the sword of Sousuke Aizen, a Mari used her own spiritual energy to bring her and her fracciones back to life. An act that would probably be considered suicide, but valiant at the same time, to give up your power to help someone in need.

Her wounds were so great that only someone like Orihime would have had the ability to heal her. As life was breathed back into her, She wanted revenge against Aizen. But at the same time Mari showed her that the Human World really is beautiful though not as grand as it was in her time. Since then, Halibel owed Mari her life. For it was Mari and her fracciones who saved hers and the lives of her fracciones. In return, they became the best of allies.

Using her powers, she found refuge in the World of the Living and waited for the day Aizen was going to attack. She knew it would come sooner or later and she and her fracciones wanted to be ready, "_Aizen once told me that I am strong, but the pity I feel for others that are not my kind is what makes me weak_," She thought, looking down and watching humans going on with their daily lives, "_weak? No...it gives me a sense of purpose, that this world is a prize worth protecting from those who wish to destroy it_,"


	2. Good Dresses in Black and White

**Bleach- The Black Cloak Rebellion  
><strong>

**Chapter 2- Good Dresses in Black and White  
><strong>

In the skies above the city, the alliance trained and polished up their fighting skills. Mari taught her fracciones that their zanpakuto is not just a tool that holds their strongest abilities, but also a weapon whose art they have to harness and perfect. Mari had two fracciones named Maribel and Consuela, each one had a power level equal to that of Halibel's Fracciones if not slightly stronger. They've been with Mari since their banishment and vowed never to leave her side and to fight alongside her to the death.

Consuela was a quiet individual who barely spoke at all, only nodding 'yes' or 'no' as an answer to any question given to her. She has short, smooth-looking black hair in a slicked back, boyish cut and sharp golden eyes. She stands around 5'6 and weighs 125lbs. She's wears a black halter top and baggy black pants. Her hollow fragments are located on her face and arms. The first fragment resembles the bottom half of a knight's helmet visor specifically the 'armet'-style helmet. The other fragments on her arms look like medieval plate armor.

Her Hollow Hole is located above her breasts. Her zanpakuto looks like a medieval hand-and-a-half sword named 'Grajilla' or 'Jackdaw'. Consuela was sparing Apacci at the moment. Apacci tried to stab at Consuela's midsection, "_Huh? Shit!_" Apacci thought as Consuela retaliated by grabbing her wrist and elbowing her in the face, sending Halibel's fraccion skidding backwards with a bloody nose, "what the hell? That hurt you bitch!" Apacci blasted and pointed angrily at Consuela, holding back the blood.

Consuela said nothing a readied her sword to defend herself. Maribel was different in terms of her attitude. She liked to toy with her opponents in this case Mila Rose. Maribel seemed to block her opponent's with ease and a relaxed look in her eye, "Huh, your skill with a blade is so lackluster, I can do this all day," Maribel taunted casually blocking Mila Rose's every strike with basic parries. Maribel is the same size and weight as her fraccion comrade Consuela but sported long teal green hair and blue eyes.

Her Hollow Hole is located in the middle of her forehead. Despite that, Maribel is a very smart individual. Her uniform consists of a black scarf bandeau top and black pants. Her hollow fragments are located on her forearms and the sides of her head. The ones on her head look like the wings of a bird while the ones on her forearms looked like medieval gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles, "Shut up, I can't stand that voice of yours, that's why I'll kill you!" Mila Rose blasted and attacked Mari's fraccion again,

"Are you stupid? You must be...," Maribel said easily dodging Mila Rose's sword and parrying the blade with her zanpakuto, a double-edged longsword with a knuckle-bow and finger rings with a thumb-ring on the back. Her blade was named 'Gorrión' or 'Sparrow', "you tried that thrust technique once, don't expect it to work again!" Maribel shouted and slammed the pommel of her sword into Mila Rose's back. Mila Rose's coughed and hacked on her knees and at the mercy of Maribel's blade, "give it time, more work and more practice, then maybe you can think about beating me,"

The sounds of steel grinding and hammering against steel echoed on the winds, "I've been meaning to ask you this for some time now," Halibel said to the raven-haired former Espada. Mari watched them spar Halibel's fraccion intensely, "what is it that you fear?" Halibel asked her comrade. Mari looked at the Espada with soft eyes and looked away to continue watching the sparring sessions. She crossed her arms and watched all the training go to good use in combat.

"I fear nothing, not the sting of a blade nor the thought of death, in fact, every warrior's dream is to die in the perfect death," Mari explained to Halibel. The blond-haired Espada nodded in understanding, yet it wasn't the answer she was looking for. She turned her head away and watched her fracciones battle it out against Mari's. Her fraccion and Mari's were tired so Mari signaled them that the sparing session was over for the day and the two fracciones put their zanpakuto back in their sheathes and bowed respectfully to their opponents.

"Then what do you fear, Mari Amaya?" Halibel asked crossing her arms and turning her attention toward Mari, Mari knew Halibel was right. She looked at Halibel with serious looking looking eyes and turned away to look up at the sky. She unsheathed her sword and looked at her reflection in the blade. She reflected on her human past and the hundreds of years she spent in the Fires of Hell. It seemed like she can see all of that in her reflection in the steel.

"A cage," Mari replied looking down at a group of school children laughing and enjoying the sunny day. she smiled looking down at the Earth, "our Fracciones seem tired, let us tend to them," Halibel nodded a single nod and saw to tending to their wounds. Apacci had a wound on her arm from fighting Consuela and Mila Rose had a bruised back and ego after her bout with Maribel.

Sung-Sun stood by as a spectator watching them train, "I've said this once and I'll say it again," Sung-Sun said to Halibel's beaten and bruised fracciones, "it was obvious you guys were no match for them, this session only proved how weak you two are" The two fraccion growled at the only one who didn't take part in the day's training.

"Shut up, Sung-Sun!" They blasted in unison while Consuela was bandaging up Apacci's arm and tightening the bandages, "Ouch! Watch it, you dumb bitch!" She blasted at her and lightly spitting in Consuela's face. Consuela hit her across the head and nodded a single nod in response. Apacci was about to punch Consuela's lights out, but Consuela's dagger-like stare and her hand signaling 'halt' stopped Apacci from coming any further. Though they fought and argued, the alliance all shared the same goal, stop Aizen for the safety of all in all three realms.


	3. Shock Wave

**Bleach- The Black Cloak Rebellion  
><strong>

**Chapter 3- Shock Wave  
><strong>

"_I was a fool for so long serving under Aizen_," Mari thought leaping from rooftop to rooftop for anything disturbing the peace in the World of the Living with her fracciones following her, "_it seems like this would be the only refuge for me and my comrades, seeing that Aizen has no use for us and us being in the Soul Society would cause quite an uproar_," Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a teenager running from a large Hollow, "Hmm...what do we have we here?" She asked herself looking at the Hollow which looked like a giant spider.

"_It seems Aizen wants to test us, heh, just because I was tortured for five days doesn't mean i can't fight for one_," She thought taking out her two-handed sword for battle, "_it appears to be an Adjuchas, a minor threat, but a threat none the less_," Mari's fracciones stepped forward. Mari was calm and collected, but her fraccion were eager for battle. Consuela wasn't one to reflect anything in expressions since her hollow fragment covered her mouth, but her eyes told her everything Mari needed to know about her intentions.

"Please let us handle this, Mari-sama," Maribel insisted, Consuela simply bumped Mari in the arm. Maribel and Consuela looked down and marveled at the size of the Hollow chasing after the high school kid, "if we don't do something...," Maribel said unsheathing her zanpakuto for action, "that boy is going to get hurt," Consuela simply nodded and unsheathed her long sword. Mari nodded a single nod as the signal to 'search and destroy'. The three arrancar broke formation and went after the Hollow from different directions. Maribel and Consuela attacked from the sides and Mari aimed for the head.

"Huh? What the hell?" The boy blasted, he was a teenager around the same height as Mari, "_it can't be...those are arrancar, why would they attack one of their own? Something's not right_," As a team, they took down their opponent. Maribel and Consuela slashed at it's chest and hacked off it's knees. The creatures cried in pain from his wounds. Blood was splashed all over the street from where his limbs had been severed.

Mari silenced it's cries of pain off by lopping off it's head. The beast crashed down in a mighty and thunderous roar and soon disintegrated into hundreds of millions of pieces which blew away in the cool breeze. The teenager pointed his zanpakuto at Mari's neck, only mere centimeters away from cutting her skin, "alright, now I want answers, why did you just save us?" He asked while Mari and her fracciones were washing off the blood in a nearby fountain. The boy's actions clearly demanded an answer.

Mari lightly frowned at the shinigami, "Have you any manners at all, boy?" She asked moving the blade aside with her index and middle finger. Maribel and Consuela came on the scene and bared the sharp edges of their swords at the boy's neck. a drop of sweat ran down the teenager's neck at the sight of Consuela's sharp eyes and intimidating hollow mask, "Maribel...Consuela...pull back your weapons, he means us no harm," her two fracciones nodded to her in unison and did what they were told, "now...what is your name, boy?"

The sound of Mari's serious voice sent a chill down his spine, "It's...Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki," He stuttered. Mari looked at him in the eye. She could tell he was strong by the reiatsu he was giving off, "now I gotta question for you, Arrancar, why did you save my ass, don't you guys send those things out to kill us?" Mari looked at him with a friendly smile which made Ichigo step back.

Mari was a very beautiful woman as are her fracciones. Ichigo blushed at Mari's large bouncing breasts, angelic face and the slight luster from her lips which were getting a bit too close for Ichigo's comfort, "what..wah...hey, don't look at me like that, DAMMIT!" He blasted and tripped on a small stone. Mari lightly tittered at Ichigo's clumsiness and offered him some assistance.

"Just because we are arrancar, doesn't necessarily mean we are evil," Mari said holding out her hand for the substitute shinigami. Ichigo looked at the woman in awe and excepted the hand offered to him. Mari pulled him back onto his feet. Mari's physical strength seemed to impress him. Ichigo nodded and pulled back his sword, "now then, since that's been settled, I feel it is time we make our leave," Mari smiled a light grin and leaped into the and made her leave from the park. Her fracciones nodded in unison and followed their leader.

The three arrancar leaped from rooftop to rooftop looking for Halibel and the others. Ichigo ran after them, "Wait! Where are you going?" Ichigo commanded. The former Espada looked back at him and grinned lightly, continuing to look for her comrades, "grr...I said wait, DAMMIT!" Mari turned around and looked at him from above, "you guys...you guys didn't tell me your names," He said breathing heavily. Mari lightly chuckled with a slightly seductive titter.

"I'm Mari," the ex-fifth Espada introduced herself and put her hands on her hips, "these two are my fracciones, Maribel and Consuela," Maribel and Consuela unsheathed thier swords and held them up with the blades their cheeks. They bowed respectfully to Ichigo, "we are not your enemy, if you are our friends, then we are yours...take care," The three arrancar went off it the night and met up with the others. They too ran into some company on the streets of town.

"Humph...Aizen is toying with us," Halibel said crossing her arms with her fracciones meeting up and talking with Mari's. Halibel slightly squinted her eyes, "there so many innocent people down there, it sickens me to think that Aizen would sacrifice their lives and those of the Soul Society in order to make his plans go into motion," Mari put a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the moon. Their alliance still needed more assistance from others. One of them still resides in Hueco Mundo.


	4. Invisible Raging Inferno

**Bleach- The Black Cloak Rebellion  
><strong>

**Chapter 4- Invisible Raging Inferno**

"Alright everyone, We have gathered you lot to put in motion our plan of action," Mari said gathering all the fracciones with Halibel standing next to her, "Halibel-sama and I are going to Hueco Mundo to retrieve...someone important to our cause," Mari stated. Halibel stepped forward explained the second part of their assignment,

"The five of you will watch over the World of the Living, we shouldn't be gone too long," Halibel said crossing her arms while Mari unsheathed her large sword for battle, "Mari," Halibel commanded and Mari nodded to her plan. She opened a 'Garganta' and the two arrancar made their way into the void and back to the erred lands,

Back in the castle Las Noches, Sousuke Aizen saw this coming long before anyone of his Espada would have sensed it, "Hmm...so you've returned, Mari Amaya, Tia Halibel?" He said to himself, resting his chin on his hand and scratching it in thought, "I am a man of my word, so I will show you my promises in action...Nnoitra,"

The sounds of cackling laughter echoed in the halls as Nnoitra and his more collective but still loyal fraccion, Tesra Lindocruz, seemed up to the task. Meanwhile out on the white sands, Mari and Halibel were heading Aizen's way. Unlike some who have ventured into Hueco Mundo, the two female arrancar walked and took their time venturing through the desert.

Mari heard the sounds of a dangling chain and shifted her eyes over at Halibel, "He's here," Mari said slightly squinting her eyes angrily at the tall figure approaching them. Mari stuck her sword in the sand and rested her hands on the pommel, "Stand in my way, I will end your life here, Nnoitra Jilga," Mari said to the 5th Espada,

"Ha! Such strong words, don't bother blathrin' to me bitch, I will enjoy killin' you," Nnoitra said readying his large zanpakuto, a large axe-like weapon with two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs. A large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle which is connected to Nnoitra's waist.

"Humph, how distasteful," Mari growled at Nnoitra's rudeness and pulled the tip of her zanpakuto out of the sand, "you leave me no alternative, Halibel I need you to find Neliel and get out of here, I'll handle his scoundrel," Nnoitra laughed at Mari's threat while the two ladies were calm and collective in the face of the one who considered himself to be the strongest,

"I can't do that," Halibel said, reflecting on all the things Mari had done for her so that she could live on and fight again, "I will not leave your side," Mari smiled at the Third Espada and put her hand on her shoulder and Halibel put her hand on Mari's. She respected her decision and held her sword in a European 'roof' stance,

"So be it," Mari replied and attacked Nnoitra. The sounds of sparking steel and blades echoed in the wind as the battle began the former fifth and the current fifth espadas. Nnoitra kept looking at Mari with his sinister smile. Nnoitra found an opening and cut Mari across the arm, but it just a scratch to her and she kept fighting.

On the sidelines, Halibel was about to face off against Tesra, "I can not allow you to go any further, Tia Halibel," Tesra said pointing his odd-looking Zanpakuto at Halibel's neck, "you died once, Third Espada, that means you can die again," Halibel slightly squinted her eyes at her opposition. She was stronger than him, but times do change.

"Step aside, you're no match for me," Halibel replied to Nnoitra's fraccion, but Tesra stood his ground. Halibel unsheathed Tiburon, "have it your way," the Espada faced off against the fraccion. Their swords crossed and parried each other, but it seemed Halibel still had the upper hand in terms of power as she was an Espada.

"I'll end this quickly...Crush, Veruga, ('Wart')," Tesra said activating his Zanpakuto's released form. Tesra became a large, warthog-like creature. His mask grew to cover his entire face, and also produces a pair of tusks. His hair also grows into a mane, and on his chest are six exclamation point-like makings, three per pec,

Halibel used her sonido to race past Tesra and attack, "Like I said, you should have listened to me," Halibel stated standing back to back with Tesra. A slash wound gushed out of Tesra's leg. Halibel looked back at him and saw that Tesra was none too pleased that Halibel, of all the Espada, is raisng her sword against him.

"Give it up, I'm stronger than yah think," Nnoitra said looking at the blood streaming down Mari's arm in satisfaction, "let me tell yah something, that number on your hip doesn't mean a damn thing anymore," He charged at Mari again. Mari held her ground in a 'Poste de Falcone' stance, "I'll do you a favor and gladly skin off your fucking hide!"

"_She's leaving herself open for an attack, is this part of her fighting style?_" Halibel thought watching the battle and studying Mari's movements, it was the first time she had seen Mari fight. Mari leaped up to dodge Nnoitra's weapon and slashed him across the chest, "_no...she's lulling Nnoitra into a sense of false confidence_,"

"Huh? What the hell did you just do, you bitch!" Nnoitra blasted holding his chest where it was bleeding. Mari landed gracefully back on the sand. She handled her heavy two-handed sword as if it were as light as a feather. In her mind, Mari traced back to the time she was a human and remembered her father's teachings.

"What I was taught," Mari replied, swinging her sword with the tip of her sword above her head at a 45 degree angle. Mari pointed her sword at Nnoitra's head, "now then, I do not wish for this fight to continue...lay down your weapon, Nnoitra Jilga," Nnoitra grounded his teeth behind his lip. He didn't want to surrender to anyone, especially not a woman like Mari.

"Not a chance, bitch!" He blasted moving the blade aside with his massive weapon and coming down on her with it like a guillotine. He missed as Mari leaped away to dodge it, "you're pissin' me off, now I'll get serious, Pray...Santa Teresa!" Mari looked at her opponent's released form without any fear in her eyes.


	5. River of Steel

**Bleach- The Black Cloak Rebellion  
><strong>

**Chapter 5- River of Steel**

"_He's stronger than he was years ago_," Mari thought, resting her weary body on the pommel of her sword. Her body was covered and dripping with sweat, "_my body is aching, my tendons and muscles are screaming in pain, but i must end this_," Nnoitra was standing, waiting to finish her off in his released form, **  
><strong>

Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff.

He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself.

"Humph, a woman standing above a man on the battlefield, I won't stand for that," Nnoitra said, readying his six armed appendages for battle. Mari stood back onto her feet. She needed one final push to defeat her opponent, "you're borin', Mari Amaya, I know there's more power in yah, but yah choose not to use it,"

"You talk too much," Mari muttered from the pain of her wounds. There was a bleeding scar running across her chest. Her arms were carved with slash wounds splashing pools of blood on the dusty ground and caking crimson flakes on her hands. Every tired breath she made felt like her last. But she slowly gathered up her strength to summon her released form.

Nnoitra head-butted her in the forehead and sent her tumbling down to the sands, "You keep trying to stand up, I'll just kick you back down," Nnoitra stated boldly kicking down Mari with a kick down to her back. He pinned down Mari by resting his weight on his foot, "yah useless, the only thing you're good for is licking the dirt off my boots,"

Suddenly, a great burst of energy came forth Mari's body. She awakened a great amount of spiritual energy from her soul, "Huh? What the hell?" Nnoitra exclaimed, blinded by the light coming from her chest. Her wounds began to glow and heal by themselves. Her eyes glowed white like heavenly fire.

"So it's finally come," Halibel stated looking overt at the eminence amount of Reiatsu emanating from her friend's body. Even the wounded Tesra couldn't help but watch the events unfold. His eyes widened in wondered. The only time he had ever seen this was the time he was the 8th Espada.

She levitated in the air and released her sword from her hands. The blade was floating in mid-air just below her feet, "Ensnare...Halcón!" A cone of whirling and raging wind. The winds swirled like an angry storm conjured up by the gods of old and Mari's body began to change form.

Aizen often regarded Mari with having one of the most graceful releasing stage. Mari burst from the waters in her most powerful form. The top of her head was covered over by grey feathers with black tips and she has gold lining around her eyes.

She had a bit of feathers covering her neck and the top half of her chest like a feathery aventail. Her large breasts were protected by a medieval-style chest plate and her waist was covered with a ribcage-like appendage with large scale-like plates protecting her obliques. Her arms were covered with bony appendages which looked like medieval plate armor.

Her shoulders had large spaulders which jutted out and looked slightly over-sized in appearance. Each of her arms were covered over with bony armor plating which resembled couters and brassards protecting her forearms. Her hands were protected by gauntlets with spiked knuckles.

Her released form armed her with wings that looked like sword blades. Each blade was around 4ft long and 2 and half wide. She also sported an armored thong with a cloth flap in the front and armored plates on her thighs, shins, and feet which looked like tassets, greaves and sabatons.

Her blades provide her with both fight and a weapon. The final touch was her legs covered in a mix of armor and feathers. Her feet looked like enlarged falcon talons. The cone of wind also healed her wounds and granted her enhanced strength to fight, "Now then Nnoitra...here I stand," Mari stated, grinding the sharp edges of her bladed feathers like a cloak.

"Ha! I get to kill yah in your strongest form, maybe you're not so borin' after all," Nnoitra said and used sonido to attack her from behind, "but you're still gonna die," Mari turned around and blocked his scythes. Sparks flew and striking blades scraped and yelled their battle cries as steel met steel in the fires of combat.

"How childish," Mari replied and pushed back Nnoitra's scythes. With a powerful strike, she pushed back Nnoitra to the shock of Tesra and Halibel, "your words are arrogant and foolhardy, and by your words...I will kill you," Mari threatened and attacked. Mari used her large blades with cleaver-like strikes to Nnoitra.

Nnoitra used his advantage in the number of weapons and his weight to push down Mari into the sand, "Face it, you can't beat me and you never will," Nnoitra said, looking down at Mari with his sinister smile, "you forget, There is not a single person in heaven or on earth that can break me. Don't forget that I am the strongest Espada,"

Mari gathered up her spiritual energy in the middle of her crossed blades. A small ball of green light started to form, "Cero De Verdugo! ('Executioners Cero')," Mari cried and blasted Nnoitra off her weapons. The 5th Espada was repelled backwards by the blast and a bit of his horns and two of his hands were shot off.

But Nnoitra used his ability of regeneration to grow back new ones to the surprise of Mari, "Like I said, bitch, you can't kill me," Nnoitra taunted readying his weapons once again, "times have changed around here since you weren't around, and for the better I might add," He charged again at the ex-Espada, "it will also be much better when you die!"

As the blades were closing in on attacking Mari. She used sonido to dodge them, "In your mind maybe, not in comparison with others," Mari said appearing in front of Nnoitra and behind his weapons. Nnoitra looked shocked and saw that Mari was in the position for a killing blow, but Mari stopped her blades, "granted I'm not a man, I can give you death, but not the one you wanted,"


End file.
